Black Moon
by deadfinalpower
Summary: "You are going to die in a week." The pained expression made me realize that it was the truth. "Are you joking?" I asked. "No." This fact chilled me. The speaker's face was even more pained.


Belinda Wong

Period 6

Black Moon

"Now on the news, there been some findings in Laxlight City, Japan. It has been reported that only one shinigami is residing in that city. You may know her. Her name is Kuro Tsuki. If you were not listening to the news before, then listen to this. A shinigami is a soul collector. It is not known to how they became a shinigami, but it is known that they are just like regular humans. The only difference is that shinigami have powers. Moving on, today's weather is mostly cloudy. Expect showers, so bring an umbrella if you're going out."

I turned off the television and got my bag. I grabbed my keys. I got out and locked my front door.

"Hey Hana," someone said. I turned around.

"Hello, Kazuki." Kazuki is my boyfriend. I grabbed his hand, and we walked to school, and I stared at him. The wind tousled his short, light honey colored hair. I liked his handsome features. His eyes were such a pretty light brown. He was also tall but scrawny.

"Why are you staring at me so much?" he asked.

"No reason. Can I not stare at my own boyfriend?" I beamed at him.

"Silly girl." He smiled too. Things end quickly, such as the time we walked to school. The bell rang, and we separated to go to our classes. In my class, I sit next to Kuro. She is a shinigami. Even though she is, I'm still friends with her.

School passed quickly. Kazuki has afterschool sports, so I always walk home with Kuro. I looked at Kuro, and it looked like she was concentrating on something with a lot of attention. "Kuro? What are you thinking?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"I have something to say. Something you wouldn't want to hear."

"What?" I asked afraid of what she was going to say.

"You are going to die in a week." The pained expression made me realize that it was the truth.

"Are you joking?" I asked.

"No." This fact chilled me. The speaker's face was even more pained.

"Why do I…" I couldn't bear to finish my question. The pounding of my heart rang loud in my ears.

"It is final. You will die on the twenty-fifth of December." The speaker's face solemn, I turned and walked away. Tears streamed down my face. My heart ached, and I clutched my chest until I became numb. It started drizzling, and the cold rain drops soothed my tired body. Seeing a grass field, I advanced towards it.

"Hana!" The voice was hoarse. I heard the thud of someone's feet behind me. I didn't bother to stop. The grass enticed me. "Hana!" I felt hands grabbing my shoulders. "What are you doing?" I just stared at the grass field. "Hey look at me. It's me, Kazuki." He shook me. My eyes adjusted to my own boyfriend.

"Kazuki?" I just stared blankly.

"Hey, snap out of it. What's wrong with you?" Everything flowed out. My tears more urgent flowed freely down my face.

"Kazuki!" I felt Kazuki's arms surrounding me in a tight embrace. I kept crying. I cried until I calmed down.

"Hana let's go somewhere sheltered."

"Ok." I held onto his hand like a little child. Kazuki led me to a bench with a canopy over it.

"Here" He took off his jacket and covered my shoulders. "Now you won't be so cold. Tell me what happened."

"Kazuki, do you remember that day? The day that Kuro came, she announced that she was a shinigami. I still remember what she was wearing and how she looked. She was smiling while she said this, but her eyes said otherwise. The grief they held. She was unique. Her blonde hair was almost white and cascaded down to her legs. Her crystal blue eyes were so pretty even when filled with grief. Her face betrayed no emotion. It was almost unbelievable to hear her declare she was a shinigami."

"Yeah I remember. She was very pale. She was as tall as an average high school student, but she always looked sickly," Kazuki stated.

"Well, yes that was true. As we were walking home, she told me something," I paused. Kazuki's face was serious and he nodded. I continued, "You are going to die in a week. It is final. You will die on the twenty-fifth of December. Knowing that Kuro will be the one to collect my soul is consoling, but the fact that I am to die at this age and on my birthday is frightening." I clenched my fists.

"It's getting late. I'm going to walk you home." He got up, and I followed him. We were silent the whole time. At my door, he waved and then left. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. Finally remembering that I was cold, I decided to take a hot shower. I didn't feel like thinking. The water was scalding hot, but I didn't mind. I dressed slowly while looking out the window. It was a full moon. The moon shone radiantly until it was smothered by the dark clouds. It's almost like a black moon. I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes hoping for a restful night. One thing was certain, I was going to die.

"Wake up Hana!" Someone shook me and I opened my eyes.

"Kazuki? Good morning." I sat up to stretch and yawn.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Come, I made breakfast for you." He turned and walked out the room. I got up and followed his path. I grabbed a chair and sat at the table.

"Oh, the food smells delicious."

"Don't say that. They are just regular eggs and toast."

"Yes, but you made the food. Of course I'm going to be grateful." I smiled and picked up my toast.

"After you finish breakfast, let's go find Kuro," Kazuki said with a serious face.

"I know she will be filled with grief," I said slowly with a grimace. I don't want to face her. I slowly finished the rest of my breakfast. "Come on. I know you don't want to go, but we need to work this out. Go and get dressed," he said grabbing my plate. I walked back to my room and grabbed whatever clothing that would keep me warm. I slipped them on and walked out my room.

"I'm ready." I was sad, and my face showed it. We walked out of my house, and Kuro was outside.

"Oh, hello," Kuro said. She paused walking and smiled meekly. I just waved back. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't bring my eyes to Kuro's face.

"Why?" I asked not sure what I meant.

"I'm sorry, Hana. I didn't mean to make you sad," Kuro said. I looked up. I saw Kuro's tear filled eyes, and I felt a twinge of pain. Tears also filled my eyes as I walked forward. Kuro stood where she was. Kuro continued, "I had to tell you. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to see my best friend wander to her death and not know she would die. The pain would be unbearable and many would blame me."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Why?" Kuro repeated. "Don't you remember that I'm a shinigami? I'm hated by many," Kuro said solemnly. I walked up to Kuro and placed my hand on her shoulder. Kuro looked at me, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry too. You could have said something. Since I'm going to die, I don't want to die with any regrets. I want to have as much fun that I can." I was smiling, but a tear also rolled down my cheek.

"Ok. Let's all got to the amusement park," said Kazuki. Everybody was smiling now. We all walked hand in hand all the way to the amusement park. I could see the people snickering or whispering as we passed by, but I didn't care.

We had so much fun that I didn't want to go home. Having so much fun almost made me forget my impending death. Three days of fun passed by so fast. So many things I did with them in so little time. So much more I wanted to do, but there was enough time. Today is the day I die.

I was walking to join Kazuki and Kuro. They were just across the street. I waved to them. The signal turned, and I started to walk. I saw Kuro turn her head, and a tear escaped her eyes. Is it really time? Still walking, I smiled and waved again. "Kuro and Kazuki, I really do love you both," I yelled. Kazuki looked confused, and Kuro was silently crying. I suddenly heard a car and Kuro sob out loudly. Then I felt excruciating pain, and I felt this warm sensation. I saw Kazuki and Kuro at my body. "I'm sorry Kazuki," I said. Kazuki turned with a face full of grief and seemed to stare at me. Kuro summoned her scythe. She beckoned to me and I followed her.


End file.
